


Nothing wakes you up like waking up alone - l.s/larry stylinson one shot

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Harry is whipped, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is also whipped, M/M, Makeup, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, but a little bit stupid sometimes, drunk, harry & louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: Wrote almost everything on this 5 years ago, just recently found it and edited/finished it.Louis' coming home drunk and when he wakes up alone on the couch, it makes him realize that he never wants to dissapoint Harry ever again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 41





	Nothing wakes you up like waking up alone - l.s/larry stylinson one shot

Harry woke up by a loud noise from the hall downstairs. He looked at the clock and sighed when he saw that it was almost 3am. He sat up in the bed, covered his body in one of his many robes and slipped his feet into some cozy slippers he found under the bed. ‘’I’m coming Lou, take it easy’’ he yelled to make Louis aware that he was coming to help him out. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with his hands as he stood up. Louis mumbled a drunk ‘hi babe’ when Harry came rushing down the stairs to help him. Harry wrinkled his nose when the smell of the nights adventures reached his nostrils. The boy in front of him smelled like alcohol, vomit and smoke. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little bit irritated over the state Louis came home in. Every time Louis went out to take a beer with Stan this happened. Harry had told Louis multiple times that he didn’t like it when Louis came home like this, drunk out of his mind. The boy could barely walk by himself for god's sake. He still did sometimes though and it was one of the few things that made Harry’s blood boil with irritation, but mostly disappointment. 

“Let’s get you upstairs, yeah?’’ he mumbled and took a steady grip around Louis’ waist with his right arm and started to climb the stairs to the second floor. Since Louis smelled absolutely terrible, Harry decided to take a trip to the bathroom before they went to bed. With a giggly and sleepy Louis placed on the toilet, it wasn’t easy for Harry to undress the boy and brush his teeth. Luckily enough did the biggest amount of smell disappear with the teeth brushing and with fresh clothes. Harry decided that it was good enough for now, Louis could shower tomorrow morning when he wasn’t in need of Harry’s assistance. He wasn’t too keen on showering with a drunk Louis at 3 in the morning, all he wanted was to get back into the warmth under his covers in bed. Louis sat with his head hung low in one of Harry's big t-shirts and Harry couldn’t help but smile at the boy in front of him. He was so whipped, and he knew it. 

“How about some sleep Lou?’’ he whispered and brought the tiny body up in his arms and carried it across the hall and into their bedroom. 

When Harry entered their big master bedroom he thought about letting Louis sleep on the couch. One part of his brain thought it was a cruel idea and the other part thought that he needed to show Louis that he wasn’t okay with him coming home in this state every now and then. Plus, the boy was still smelly and sweaty. Harry decided that he had to make a statement and turned around and headed towards their living room. He loved his boyfriend to bits, but sometimes he acted stupid like this and he figured that he might need to show him that he wasn’t okay with this. When he placed the boy on the soft pillows he heard a muffled “ ‘m sorry’’ and a sniffle. Harry decided to pretend he didn’t heard it and bit his lip while trying to avoid the tears to fall from his eyes. He tucked Louis in under a blanket and made sure that he laid comfortably. Then he turned off the lights, and made his way into their kingsized bed and let the small waves of sadness rock him to sleep. The bed didn’t feel the same without Louis. 

  
  
  


Louis woke up early the next morning. Or, at least he thought so since his eyes were sore and his head was killing him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about lunch time. Then he remembered last night. “Oh fuck” he gasped when he realized that he was alone and that he’d slept on the sofa during the night. Since his clothes were changed and he felt that his teeth were brushed, he realized that it was Harry who placed him there. Louis bit his lip and rubbed his forehead. He fucked up  _ again _ and he was very, very sure that Harry was mad at him. Well, not really mad because Louis knew that Harry couldn’t stay mad at him for too long but he would be very disappointed and there’s nothing worse than that. Louis fell back in the couch and sighed loudly whilst mentally face palming himself. Why did he always have to fuck things up? He knew very well that Harry hated when he got piss drunk and he ignored that, again. Louis made a silent promise to never come home like that again, way too drunk and way too late. He decided that it’d be the best to face Harry’s disappointed eyes as soon as possible. But first of all he had to take an aspirin to make the headache go away. Luckily enough, Harry had already left him a bottle of water and a bottle of pills on the table. He didn’t deserve that man, always so damn nice to Louis even though he didn’t had to. Louis was so in love with him, and just couldn’t wrap his head around why he did things that made Harry feel bad, when he was the least person in the world that deserved it.

When Louis entered the first floor about ten minutes later, he found Harry in the kitchen cooking. 

“Hi Haz” he said and stood on his tippy toes so that he could give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

“You said 12am Louis. You were 3 hours late’’ was the first thing Harry said as he turned his head to look in Louis eyes. Louis gulped, he knew that Harry was upset when he didn’t even return his greeting. 

“I know I fucked up”

“Louis you  _ promised _ ! If you say 12am it is that time, or if it gets later you have a very well-working phone to text or call me on, without having to leave me home alone wondering if you’re even alive or not.’’

Louis felt the tears burn behind his eyes and looked down at his fingers as he fiddled with the end of his shirt. He was disappointed in himself and Harry’s short tone showed that he was disappointed in Louis too. 

“Louis I know that you’re great friends with Stan and you know that him and I don’t really go well together..” Harry paused and took a shaky breath. “Do you realize that it’s only when you are with Stan that you break promises, lie and do stupid things? I’m sorry Louis but it’s the truth. I won’t forbid you to see or meet him, you’re an adult for god’s sake, but please think about it. Why is it that you can’t stick to your words when you’re with him? It’s like you become a different person.”

Louis felt how the wheels in his brain started to turn as he begun to think about what Harry had said. Harry was right. He had never thought of it like that and just now, he realized how true it was. Stan was always the one who would make Louis stay and drink until he barely could walk, convincing him that it wasn’t time to go home just yet. 

“I’ve never thought of it that way but now when you say it, it’s true. I know that I can’t blame my stupidness on anyone but myself but you know how manipulative he can get... Especially when he drinks. I’m so sorry Harry, I promise i will take a break from meeting him and I won’t go out again like that unless you’re alright with it.’’ He finally let the tears drop with a shaky breath. 

Harry, who knew that Louis barely never cries, knew that he meant what he said this time. He embraced his shorter boyfriend in a tight hug and let him cry out on his shoulder. He kissed Louis’ temple and knew that he made the right decision telling Louis how he felt. Although it had taken some strength and self control from Harry to make Louis sleep on the couch and take this conversation with him, he was proud of himself for standing up for himself and for what he wasn’t okay with.

Louis wasn’t an alcoholic, far from it. He just happened to drink too much sometimes and it was probably the only thing that Louis did that Harry didn’t like. He grew up with an alcoholic father and it affected his way of thinking and acting around alcohol. The alcohol made his father a living monster and his mother separated from him a couple of years ago, around the time he started to get aggressive when he drank. Harry could enjoy a couple of drinks sometimes, but he didn’t like it when people get totally wasted and reckless around the drinks as it gave him flashbacks to his rather unsteady childhood. 

‘’I have to smoke, will you honor me by your presence?’’ Harry asked as he slowly broke away from their embrace.

‘’Of course I will princess. But first, let me help you with the dishes so we can take a shower straight afterwards.’’ Louis smiled at him. 

A tingling feeling occurred in his body, if Louis only knew what he did to him. He absolutely loved it when Louis called him princess. He couldn’t help but smile and steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend. Louis looked kind of surprised but wasn’t late to peck Harry’s lips back. They let go completely from each other's embrace and did the last of the dishes in a comfortable silence. Both of the boys loved how fast they could get over arguments. None of them liked conflicts and avoided them as much as possible. They also knew that fights and being angry didn’t help anything at all. This was their way of solving problems; quick, honest and straight up talking. There were no lies, big fights or screaming. They realized what they did wrong and didn’t blame someone else. And they both loved that.

‘’Hurry up lazy-bum, I need my nicotine!’’ Harry joked and slapped Louis’ ass with his soaked hand. Louis laughed and squirted some water in Harry's face before they finished up and could get outside. 

A couple of minutes later, the boys found themselves cuddled up in the lounge area on their balcony, sharing a cigarette. Louis closed his eyes and buried his face in Harry's neck. He was cuddly and wanted some affection from Harry. The bigger boy giggled and threw the last of the cigarette away in the ashtray so he had both hands free. He used his left hand to cup Louis jaw and bring his face up so that he could kiss him. The kiss got deeper and the touches got more and more intimate. Harry stopped Louis’ hand just above his crotch.

‘’Let’s go to the shower’’ he winked and laughed at Louis disappointed face.

He picked up the smaller boy and threw him over his shoulder as he made his way inside, managing to close the door to the balcony behind him with his feet. 

When they arrived to the bathroom, it didn’t take long for the boys to get undressed and tangle up in eachother. Louis pressed Harry backwards until he was pressed against the wall in the shower, not ending the kiss once. Harry started the water with one hand and then moved his hands to cup Louis’ ass. Louis tried to get even closer to Harry, he just  _ craved  _ the younger boy and he knew that Harry could feel it. It was confirmed that Harry felt the same, when he attempted to grab Louis thighs to lift him up. Louis helped him by making a little jump, careful not to slip and ruin the moment. When he successfully was lifted , Harry supported him with his big hand under his ass, massaging the cheeks. He turned them around to get some support from the wall, Louis pressed between the wall and Harry, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. Louis smiled into their deep make out-session, he couldn’t help it. He just felt so much love and happiness. The smile made their teeth clonk together and Harry let out a soft laugh as he pulled away and rested his head against Louis’. 

“I love you Lou, so much. Don’t ever want to lose you, that’s why I get so worried” Harry whispered as he bit down Louis neck and collarbones. 

“I love you too, princess. So, so much” Louis wimped out as he felt a wave of pleasure shoot through his boy as Harry managed to move his body in a way that made Louis hard member get some well needed friction between their bodies. 

Louis managed to get down from Harry’s grip against the wall, and quickly sat down on his knees and took Harry's hard dick in his right hand, and a firm grip around his balls with his left hand. He felt Harry’s hands pull on his hair and it turned Louis on even more, but he needed to get Harry to his climax before handling his own. Harry deserved to be taken cared of as a princess today, and he’d make sure to make him feel good. Louis stroked Harry’s dick a couple of times before licking it teasingly. He heard Harry whimper above him and he felt Harry’s body tingle with every movement made by Louis. Louis didn’t want to waste any time, which lead to him swallowing down on Harry’s length rather fast. He bobbed his head in a slow motion, swirling his tongue around in the exact way that he knew drove Harry crazy. He could feel Harry’s leg getting weaker, knees shaking a bit as he tried to stabilize himself by lending his back towards the wall and with his hands in a steady grip on Louis’ head. Louis intensified his motions with both his mouth and hand and he could feel Harry getting close to reaching his climax. Louis could feel himself getting closer as well, getting off on just the thought of Harry. Harry moaned load above him and his body clenched before shooting his load down Louis throat. Louis sucked the last of Harry’s orgasm out of him before taking his mouth off Harry’s dick, standing up to kiss Harry and get some relief on himself. Harry pulled him in a deep kiss, ignoring the fact that his boyfriends mouth had been around his dick just seconds before. His hands wandered around Louis body, and Louis would be embarrassed on how close he was to cum without even being touched if it wasn’t Harry he was with. When Harry finally cupped his ass with one hand and his dick with the other, it made Louis cum with the first stroke of Harry’s hand. Harry chuckled, amused on how needy the older boy was on him - getting off without him even having to work for it. Harry went down on his knees and licked the cum that lingered on Louis softened dick and thighs. When he’d cleaned Louis up, he kissed him again. 

“Thank you princess” Louis mumbled into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I didn’t do much, love. I’m the one who owes you a thank you. I love you” Harry answered.

“Love you too, so much” 

The boys finished their shower, Louis careful to massage the shampoo in Harry’s long curls and his scalp. He knew that Harry was well aware of his love for him, he just got off by sucking him of, _and_ _who even_ _does that_. He just wanted to make sure Harry felt his love as well, and he made sure to give his princess some extra good care that day. Harry always managed to be so good to him, and he wasn’t sure why he deserved to be with someone as wonderful as Harry. He always took care of him and was so affectionate and passionate in his love that it made Louis weak in the knees with just the thought if it. Louis came to the conclusion that he was absolutely whipped, and he loved it even though he might never admit it out load. In that moment, he promised himself to never let Harry doubt his love for him ever again. 


End file.
